Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for feeding electric power into an electric supply grid by means of a wind farm. The present invention moreover relates to a wind farm performing such method or prepared for performing such method.
Description of the Related Art
It is common knowledge to feed electric power into a supply grid by means of a wind farm. The basic concept here is a wind farm, as shown schematically in FIG. 2 that comprises several wind power installations according to the schematic illustration of FIG. 1.
Such a wind farm is also known to be used for supporting the supply grid into which it feeds electric power. This means that a wind farm is not only operated such as to feed maximum power into the supply grid (so-called parallel power generation), but also to possibly adapt its feeding in terms of type and amount so as to support the supply grid. Such a method is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,893.
Nowadays, wind farms are increasingly also used for grid support purposes. Although this trend is generally a positive one, there is a risk that many feeding and grid-stabilizing wind farms in a supply grid could work against each other in an unfavorable constellation, which could result in a vibration behavior. Such risk exists basically also in relation to other decentralized generators within the supply grid that want to contribute to stabilization.
The German Patent and Trademark Office has researched the following prior art in the priority application: DE 10 2009 030 725 A1, EP 1 802 866 B1 and EP 2 551 984 A2.